


#2: Harder

by somanydestiel (orphan_account)



Series: Ficmas 2016 [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Ficmas, Kinda, M/M, NSFW, prompt, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/somanydestiel
Summary: Prompt: Whenever Phil punishes Dan,Dan is never happy with the results in the mornin cause he doesnt have any marks or anything so he pushes Phil to the breaking point an Phil fucks him hard and he leaves scratches,bruises,and whatever else. I'm sorry lol by





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, this didn't really follow the prompt to a tee, but I have maybe twenty minutes to write each of these, and it wasn't turning out right so it's just implied that Dan has been teasing him all day

“God, you’re such a slut,” Phil growls. “Been teasing me all day, just so I would fuck you?” In answer Dan just whines and arches his back, a wordless plea for  _ more, harder, Phil, please _ . Phil smirks and smacks Dan’s ass hard, leaving a bright red handprint. Dan moans at the contact, begging Phil to do it again.

“Please,” Dan cries, eyes rolling back in his head when Phil wraps a hand around Dan’s throat, fingers digging into the hickeys Phil’s left and not entirely cutting off Dan’s air, but making it difficult for him to take deep breaths. 

Shaking his head to get his fringe out of his face, Phil starts fucking Dan harder, until the headboard is banging against the wall loudly and rapidly. Later, the neighbors will complain. “Are you going to come, untouched, with my hand around your throat? You’re getting off on this, aren’t you?” Phil leans over to whisper in Dan’s ear, “You are. All day you’ve teased me and denied me until I pinned you to that wall and took what I wanted.”

Once phil removes his hand from Dan’s throat, Dan sucks in a deep breath, breath hitching when Phil spanks him again, harder. “Close, please, Phil, pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease-”

“Come.”

Dan cries out loudly and comes all over his stomach, untouched, but Phil keeps fucking him, despite Dan’s overstimulation, for a couple of minutes while he chases his own high. Finally, Phil pulls out and collapses beside Dan, before finally realizing what just happened.

“Oh my god, Dan, baby, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me! Are you alright? Is there anything I can get you? Dan I’m so sor-”

“Shut up,” Dan says, and kisses Phil gently. “Why do you think I spent the whole day winding you up? I like it rough.”

“You could have just told me,” Phil huffs. 

Dan laughs. “Yeah, but you would have been gentler and spent the whole time asking if I was okay. Can we do this again?”

“Sure, but let me get something to clean up, you’re covered in come.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, my tumblr is coincidentally also somanydestiel, and you should check out Call Me Superman and A Day in the Life ^.^


End file.
